Vaishali Powell
---- |name=Vaishali Powell |kanji=ヴァイシャリ羽生栄琉 |romaji=''Vuaishari Paueru'' |alias= Dr. Powell (医師パウエル, Ishi-Paueru) Yumekū (夢食う, Yumekū; lit. "Dream Eater") |race= Human (Mutate) |birthdate= October 20 |birthplace= Margaret Town, Fiore |gender= Female |age=24-25 |blood type= O+ |status=Alive |hair color=Dark Brown |eye color=Dark Brown |vision=30/10 |skin tone=Tanned |height=163 cm (5'4" 2/3;~ 5'5") |weight=121.2 lbs(55 kgs) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= Naval piercing |affiliation= Horizon Informatics |previous affiliation= The Environmentalist |partners= Shin Inari (Romantic Interest) |previous partners= |occupation= Lead Molecular Biologist |previous occupation= |education= Master of Science (Applied Molecular Biology) & PhD (Cell Biology) Bachelor of in Environmental Studies |base of operations= Bosco |sexuality= Straight |marital status= Single |spouse= |allies= Co-Workers Shin Inari |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Telekinesis Light Magic |weaponry and armor= Yumekū Suit |other equipment= Quantum splicer }} Vaishali Powell (ヴァイシャリ羽生栄琉, Vuaishari Paueru), MS., B.S. and PhD., is the new lead researcher at 'Horizon Bioinformatics'; a research and development based pharmaceutical company, that is owned by Horizon Informatics. She is also the current love interest of Shin Inari. As a kid, she was subjected to high doses of radiation, which caused her to turn into a mutate; through induced mutation. Since then, she developed a fascination for biochemistry and applied molecular biology; causing her to eventually pursue a career in the aforementioned field in future. At some point in her life, she was diagnosed with Dissociative identity disorder and developed a chaotic alter ego known as Yumekū (夢食う, Yumekū; lit. "Dream Eater"). Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic Mutate Powers Primary Mutation/Innate Mutation: When she was just an embryo, inside of her mother's body, her mother was exposed to cosmic radiation which left Vaishali with a mutated DNA and chromosomal structure that in turn gave her an abnormal brain size; making it 25% bigger than normal females, as well as giving her better memory and presenting her with an enhanced nerve conduction rate; thus giving her enhanced reaction timing. As she grew up, she learned to take advantage of her mutated physiology and began understanding the benefits of this incidental mutation. She later also discovered that she has abnormally high number of rod and cones present in her eyes, giving her better vision than ordinary human being. *'Inhuman Mental Process': Vaishali can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human. She can recall most events easily; as if her memory bordered on superhuman levels. She was also able to learn a foreign language and became very fluent with it, after only studying it for eight hours. She also showed the ability memorize post decimal pi values of up to values up to 68020 digits within 24 hours; showing her enhanced memory, she also claimed that it doesn't take much effort for her to recall certain events. Due to her accelerated nerve conduction rate, she can also process information faster than most humans. *'Enhanced Sense of Sight': Due to the sheer number of rod and cone cells; that are 3.5 times more pronounced than a humans, Vaishali also has a normal vision and a night vision that is about 3.5 times superior to the normal man, meaning that she could see something at a distance of 35 feet with clarity that's comparable to a normal watching something at a distance of 10 feet. *'Enhanced Reflexes': Vaishali's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are possibly about 32 times superior to that of ordinary man. This enhanced reflexes allow her to dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments and react faster to certain situations. She measured her reaction timing to be around 0.00315 seconds. This makes it possible for her to dodge all subsonic bullets and supersonic bullets from handguns; though, she has a hard time dodging bullets from riffles and can easily be shot with them. Genetic Modification/Secondary Mutation: *'Silk Generation/Spinnerets': *'Enhanced Agility': *'Enhanced Sense of Touch': *'Retractable Fangs': **'Venom Secretion': *'Pheromone Secretion': One of Vaishali's notable abilities is to secrete an odorless pheromone capable of affecting human males, making them sexually aroused and induced with lust; originally, she had no control over this but currently, she can suppress it and activate it through her will. The pheromones have a maximum effective range of 130 feet and are highly addictive. Long enough exposure could cause human males to act like "dogs in heat" and relieve their induced sexual tension by others'; whoever they can get their hands on. Abilities Gifted-Intellect: Equipment Trivia Category:Female Category:Lawful Good Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mutant